Secret
by Call-Me-Rin
Summary: What started off as a Halloween prank branched into much more-and Arthur accidentally released the nations other selves from a different, psychopathic universe. Now they must deal with a crazy Feliciano who is bent on taking over the world, and struggle with their own internal battles as their other selves struggle for control. 1p/2p clash. (Better summary coming soon)


**Disclaimers and Info On the Story: AKA things people are going to skip over but I'm still going to write.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or any other media references made in this story. I only own my ideas, which no one would want anyway.**

**Rated M for: Lots of language. Seriously look at the first sentence. And dark themes (though I don't go into detail, so don't worry about any descriptive gore or anything.)**

**Little tidbits you should know about the story before I start writing:**

**-The 2ps don't have set personalities, so I interpreted them the way I viewed them. I tried to go off the biggest fandom interpretation, but sorry if you don't agree with my versions.**

**-Lastly, I personally have the headcanon that nations can travel to other countries reallllly quickly. Like without taking days. It just makes sense to me, so if you wonder how they can get to a place so fast that's why.**

**And that's about it. I hope you enjoy my little insomniac writing.**

* * *

Fuck. How the hell could this have happened?

It had started simply as a prank. One of those halloween scares that he'd send to Alfred, one like they did every year. Something to scare the pants of him, and make Arthur laugh until he cried. After the incident with Ivan last year, he was absolutely determined not to loose again-or _ever_ again.

He had carefully picked out the book from his collection, being careful not to ruin it's rotting binding. It was old, almost as old as him. Wedged in the middle of the once-was green cover was a shining ruby. The content was dangerous, and if used incorrectly could result in a terrible, painful anhiliation. But Arthur was no novice to these things. He knew how to handle such dangers, and was sure he'd be just fine. After all, he was just going to summon the scariest creature the universes could create only for a moment. Only long enough to see Alfred scream and probably cry and realize who the TRUE master of scares was. Then he'd pop it back to where it came from, and everything would be fine. Easy.

But then it all went terribly, terribly wrong. And not even _he_ knew how. But it didn't summon some terrifying demon-no. It summoned _them._

They were standing boldly in the circle. There eyes were hollow, dead even, and a sickish shade of purple. The most prominent of which was the equivalent to Feliciano, who had the biggest smirk on his face.

For a moment, there was just a deep silence. Then, suddenly, a huge, loud explosion of black light, covering the room in immense darkness and popping his ears. Then slowly, the candles began to light again like they were on a dimmer. When the light finally fully returned, they were gone, leaving him alone.

_That's probably not good._

_Crap._

_Out of all the universes, why that one?_

Arthur threw off his cape, and carefully put the book back on the shelf (though he couldn't understand why cleanliness was important to him at this moment). He spent the rest of the night, despite it being Halloween, trying to figure out what happened to them-only to find there were no traces. (and no spells to reverse-whatever it was) to his dismay. After hours and hours, he finally gave up and hoped that it was all over.

By the time he quit, it was far to late to do anything for Halloween. He felt bad about cancelling his and Alfreds competition, but the young nation didn't seem too disappointed (though there was a trace of sadness in his voice) In fact, his only comment was

"2 In a row?! Woo! Eat it sucker!"

~Somewhere in Italy~

Feliciano jolted up. He was deep in sweat, and felt like his skin was burning. His chest heaved up and down, clenching up and making it incredibly difficult to breath. He couldn't describe the feeling, but it felt like something dark was passing over his brain. It made it hard to think straight, or at all-it felt like he was going insane.

After what seemed like an eternity, it finally passed. After a moment or two of relishing in the fact that it was over, he promptly got up. There was only one place he wanted to go at the moment.

In the morning, Ludwig woke to Feliciano, of course, sleeping beside him. But he could not figure out why the normally peaceful sleeper looked so troubled.

* * *

**Prologue end.**

**Like it so far? Or hate it? Leave a review please-and please if you have some leave criticism! Now, if you don't mind me, I'm just gonna disappear off the face of the earth.**


End file.
